Kill Her
by Yoshiko Hatake
Summary: Orochimaru orders Sasuke to kill Sakura while she is in the hospital. But why is it he can’t?[SasukeSakura] Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto!


_**Kill Her**_

**By Yoshiko Kobayashi**

**Orochimaru orders Sasuke to kill Sakura while she is in the hospital. But why is it he can't? After talking with her for the first time in years, he realizes she has changed. For the better.  
Sasuke/Sakura**

* * *

"Kill her." 

"Who?"

"Haruno Sakura. She will be in the way, we must get rid of her now. Or else she will always be there to meddle and-"

"I know, I know. I'll get it over with." Once the words left the Uchiha's mouth he turned and disappeared into the darkness.

The order was simple, kill of Sakura as she was in her weakened state. Simple, sneak into Konoha, kill her and leave before anyone could stop him.

Seemed simple.

Or was it?

* * *

"Sakura?" 

No answer from the sleeping kunoichi.

"Geez, she's finally asleep." Tsunade said staring at the girl who was lying in bed.

"That's good, now we can just leave her in peace." Shizune added as she pulled the blanket up over the girl.

"Yeah, come on." Tsunade turned and left the room.

A few hours later the sky became darker, signaling that it was already night.

He made his move, kunai in hand, positioning himself right above her. He raised his arm and was about to strike down at her heart but…

"Sasuke-kun…Please don't go."

He stopped himself the kunai about a few inches from her chest. She rolled over pulling the blanket with her for warmth.

_She must be recalling an old memory._

"Sasuke-kun, I love you." 

His eyes widened and he gripped his head with his hands, he dropped to the ground. His hands went to his chest where the pain was hurting more.  
_  
Why does it hurt? What is this!_

**_Guilt._**

_  
Guilt? About what! She doesn't love me!_  
**_  
How would you know. She cried for you, multiple times, and yet you leave. She wanted to become strong for you, which she did. Haven't you realized it yet? She really does love you.  
_**

_What the hell are you saying? Who are you any ways?_

**_Baka, I'm your conscious. I'm the one that knows everything and notices things you don't._**

_Yeah, well you could have told me this before, but why does it hurt?_

**_That's your heart._**

He groaned outloud, then heard the creaking of the matress, and saw the pink haired girl sit up in bed. She looked around as if looking for someone. She smiled and got off the bed. By then Sasuke had hidden himself. 

She walked over and took the small blanket then wrapped it around herself.

What is she doing?

She then snuck over to the window, she slipped it open and was out of it

Sasuke stood up and looked out the window to see the girl running off. He followed after her.

* * *

He ended up hiding behind trees and watching the kunoichi sit on a rock staring out at the village. 

"So, when are you going to show yourself to me?" She asked not turning around.

Sasuke blinked a few times, then he sighed.

She has gotten better.

He stood up and walked around the trees and up to her, only stopping and leaving atleast 10 feet between them.

"I can't really kill you or anything, I'm pretty much weak now." She said and turned to look back at him.

He took a few steps closer and sat down on the ground next to her.

"Sasuke…"

She has changed…

"Alot has happened when you were gone."

"Like what?" He was still waiting for the moment to get this over with, the kunai was slipped away, but in reach.

"Naruto was gone for three years."

"…"

"Tsunade-sama–"

"Made you what you are today, right?"

"Yeah."

"What else?"

"Gaara-sama became Kazekage…"

* * *

"Was it completed?" 

"No."

"Why not?"

"She wasn't there." He lyed, but Orochimaru didn't realize it.

"I see, go again tommorow night."

* * *

So it continued, for a week he came and she sat on the rock and they talked for hours. Sometimes him listening, or Sakura listening to what ever the other had to say. 

"Sasuke, just kill her already. For all you know she is playing with your mind."

He found out…

"Hai."

"Kill her tonight. Or I'll do it myself."

He turned and walked off not saying another thing.

Orochimaru smirked, "Stupid boy."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked. 

He shook his head.

"Liar, something is bothering you, what is it?"

He shook his head again.

"Did Orochimaru give you a mission?"

He didn't shake his head in a silent 'no' this time, but a simple nodd, as if to say yes.

"It was to kill me, wasn't it, Sasuke-kun?"

He nodded again.

She went down to her knees and off the rock so that she was sitting next to him.

"Are you--"

She was cut off by his lips pressing down onto her's. When he pulled away she blinked a few times and stared blankly.

"N-Nani?"

"I realized some things while I spent all this time with you…"

"Y-You d-did?" She asked, her fingers were at her lips, still in shock.

"Hai…" He turned to walk into the surounding forest. "See you around, Sakura-chan."

She made a move to go after him but he had already dissapeared.

* * *

"Nice work, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru examined the blood that was on the katana. 

Sasuke stayed silent.

"Now that we have her out of the way--"

Orochimaru went on about his future plans, and Sasuke didn't pay any attention. His mind was on her…

* * *

"Sakura? Are you ready?" Tsunade was standing at the door of her office, she was about to walk out. Sakura was standing at the window, fully healed and looking out the window. 

She turned around and nodded, "Hai!"

_I wonder……_

_Does she…_

_Does he……_

_Love me?…_

* * *

"My lost love……" Sasuke muttered looking at the small picture of the old team 7. He had found it in his bag and was staring at one person in particular in the picture.

* * *

** Okay, this was sorta corny, but I couldn't help myself. It was too kawaii in my head! XD Well, I hope you enjoyed it! If you are going to flame, go ahead, just try not to go too overboard? Okay? I have a low self-esteem as it is. (joking. of course.)  
**


End file.
